Through the Times
by speaksis2
Summary: Series of one-shots centering around the relations of Jane and Gunther, starting with their first meeting. T for possible later chapters.
1. First Sight

** A/N: It's been forever since I posted a story here. My computer crashed a couple months ago and took with it all the things I'd been working on. But inspiration came again recently, and I've been spending an unfortunate amount of time ignoring homework and doing working on this instead.**

** The plan is to make this a series of one-shots following Gunther and Jane through their relations with each other, starting from their first meeting. They will mostly, if not all, be centered around Gunther's thoughts and feelings. So here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in the following works of fiction. I would appreciate not being sued.**

He first saw her when he was seven years old. He remembers it even now, though nothing life altering occurred at their first meeting. His father was traveling into the castle to make a sales pitch on a new type of sword. He tagged along at his young age, both to be supervised by his father and to watch the sparring knights. He loved sitting in the yard, staring at a red faced Sir Ivon and his usual sparring partner, the young Sir Gillward. While is father wheedled and persuaded the king into purchasing the new swords, he sat cross-legged, mesmerized by the flying weapons and the knights dancing around the yard on their toes. _That is what I am going to do,_ he promised himself. _I am going to be the greatest knight there ever was. _

"Gunther!" yelled his father, the merchant, storming out into the yard. His face was red with anger and his small eyes bulged. His beefy arm grabbed Gunther's thin one and yanked him from his sitting position. "Come along. We are going home."

Gunther massaged his arm as he trotted behind his father heated steps. They were about to leave the yard when a voice called out, "Merchant! Wait!" His father swung around with such force that Gunther smacked right into his stomach. His father pushed him aside and hurried back to the man that had yelled. Gunther followed slowly, watching the two knights that had moved on to practicing their archery.

He stopped by his father and glanced at the man with whom his father was now conversing. The man was tall and lanky, with tired brown eyes and red hair.

"Reconsidering the offer," the man was saying. Gunther saw his father's eyes light up at the prospect of a potential deal. "If you will just step back inside..."

His father nodded and walked back towards the castle. "I will be out soon, boy! Go wait by the cart outside the city walls," he commanded as he hurried inside.

The tall man gave Gunther a pitying smile, then turned and called, "Come along, Jane. Leave the kind knights alone."

Gunther followed his gaze to a young girl sitting by the targets, watching the men shoot. She must have been younger than he. She had strikingly red hair tied in a bow behind her head and was wearing a green dress with, strangely enough, brown pants underneath.

"Lil' Jane here is no problem, Chamberlain," said Sir Gillward with a smile to the red headed girl. She giggled but stood up nevertheless and ran to her father.

"Oh, but Daddy, I do not _want _to go inside with you. The sales are oh _so_ boring and the merchant is just a big greedy man," she whined, ignoring Gunther.

Gunther scoffed in indignation. "Sweetheart, this is the merchant's son. Gulliver, is it?" the Chamberlain pointed to Gunther.

"Gunther, actually," he corrected, then stuck out his hand to the girl, Jane. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Gunther had learned his manners from watching the knights interact. If he was to be the greatest knight there ever was, he would have to be courteous and polite, even to the rude girl who had insulted his father.

She gingerly took his hand and shook it. "Jane," she said hesitantly. "Jane Turnkey."

"Boy! What are you doing out here? I told you to wait by the cart," the merchant came back outside, glaring at Gunther.

"Sorry, Father," he lowered his eyes as the merchant strode over and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Well, come on then. We have seven shipments of swords we must bring here by midday tomorrow. Now time for chatting or foolery," he pulled Gunther away.

Glancing back at the girl and her father, he met the young girl's confused and pitying eyes. _Pity, _he thought angrily, _always pity. I can take care of myself. They will not pity me when I am the greatest knight. No one will pity me then._

**A/N: That lovely review button is just waiting for you... :]**

** Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Also, if you have any Jane/Gunther growing up scenes you'd like to see, post them in the reviews. I'll read all of them and consider putting your scene in, if it fits with the chronological order (no suggesting birth of Gunther/Jane scenes, now!) and I don't already have a plan to make a chapter out of it.**

** Thank you for reading, and I'll see you with the next chapter!**


	2. Lady Squire

** A/N: And here's the second chapter. This one is much longer than the first, and I expect they will all be around this length, maybe a bit shorter or longer depending on the topic. Thank you for reading, and enjoy.**

"Squire Gunther! Have you rehung the tapestries?"

"Yes, Sir Ivon. Every tapestry in the Hall has been hung," Gunther answered, looking up at his mentor. He had been working all morning and afternoon, but refused to show his fatigue. Ever since he had started as a knight's squire a year ago, he had been working harder than ever before. Sir Ivon seemed oblivious to the heavy lifting his father required of him whenever he was home, and his father plainly ignored the hours of practice Gunther put in each day in the practice yard.

_ "A knight's squire? This is what you want? What of me? What will become of me while you are in the castle, prancing around the yard waving a stick like a trained monkey?" His father demanded._

_ "Please, Father. I promise to you that I will continue helping you with your traveling and trading. I can do both. I know I can. Training as a knight has always been my dream."_

_ His father scoffed. "Your _dream_? You aspire to wear shiny metal and blindly follow that sorry excuse for a king? No, boy. Dreams of knighthood are not something to cultivate. However... as a knight, you will have power in the kingdom, will you not? An inside look at the king himself, one might say. You could be very useful inside the castle..."_

_ Gunther ignored his father's scheming. _Let him laugh and let him plan dastardly things_, Gunther reasoned._ I will be a knight. I will be the greatest knight there ever was. Even he cannot stop me from that. _Gunther smiled secretly to himself and watched his father's eyes light up with imagined riches from his only son, soon to be a knight's squire._

"Gunther? Are you listening to me, lad?" Sir Ivon demanded, waving a large hand in front of Gunther's face.

"Y-yes, Sir. Sorry," he apologized, his mind racing back to the present."What did you say?"

"I said you can have the rest of the day off. That is, until the feast tonight. You are to report to the Hall at six to meet Jane and instruct her about the oath. The ceremony starts at seven. Do not be late, lad," Sir Ivon instructed sternly.

"Yes, Sir Ivon," Gunther answered. Ivon waved him away and Gunther turned on his heel and walked towards the castle exit. There was still a few hours before six. Plenty of time for him to get home and help his father with the shipments of coal that had arrived yesterday.

As he walked, he considered the feast that would be occurring later that day. King Caradoc had called a grand ceremony in celebration of the safe return of his son, Prince Cuthburt. At the same ceremony, Jane Turnkey, the young girl Gunther had met on that day five years ago, would be sworn in as a knight's squire. A female knight's squire. His rival knight's squire. It promised to be an interesting night, to say the least.

**Later**

Gunther left home earlier than he had planned. His father was ranting about the king's decision to make Jane Turnkey a squire. When Gunther had not immediately agreed wholeheartedly, his father had turned on him and accused him of "lazing around" because Gunther himself had not gone in search for the dragon, saved the prince, and in turn been gifted riches beyond compare.

_"I was commanded not to!" Gunther shouted_, _throwing down the towel he was using to polish the wheels of his father's cart. "I gladly would have gone, but Sir Ivon relayed that the king had forbade it for squires and knights after Sir Gillward went missing. I cannot disobey direct orders from the king, Father."_

_ "Well obviously that lousy girl had no problem disobeying orders, Gunther. You are doing exactly what I predicted. You are a servant to the king now. You are his little monkey in a knight's clothes," His father spat._

_ "Jane is not a squire. The king did not order her to sit by and watch as the rest of the castle panicked. Besides, Father, I would rather be a monkey to a noble king than a treacherous merchant like you. At least I have the chance to bring good things to our name." Gunther stalked out of the house before he could see the anger building on his father's face and his fists quivering with indignation. _

Gunther knew he would witness his father's anger when he returned home. What he had said, while true, was not the kind of thing Magnus Breech took lightly. Gunther regretted his actions immediately, but had no mind to turn around and apologize to his father. Gunther hoped if he waited until after the ceremony, his father's anger would have had a bit of time to cool down.

Reaching the castle, he found himself half an hour early. He peeked inside the Hall and saw Sir Ivon and the wise Sir Theodore discussing something. He backed away and was about to go to the practice yard to release some anger on a dummy when he heard whispering coming from a nearby corner. Creeping closer, he listened intently.

"Jane, calm down. You will be fine. This is what you have wanted forever, is it not?" said a male voice.

"Oh of course it is, Jester. But I just know I will make a fool of myself. Everyone is expecting me to be some sort of hero, but I am sure I will trip on the stairs or say the wrong oath or something." That was Jane Turnkey, Gunther was supposed. The boy with whom she was talking must be the court jester. Gunther had never talked to the jester, but he had often seen the glances the boy with the had had given him while he helped his father unload a cart of merchandise.

"Yes, your oath. Why have you not gotten the chance to learn it yet? Are they trying to make you forget it?" Jester demanded.

Jane laughed. "I do not know. I think it has just been so chaotic since I returned with the prince that they have not gotten the time to teach it to me. I am supposed to practice it with the other squire soon, though. Gunther Breech."

"Oh yes. Watch out for him, Jane. You know his grandfather was a traitor during the last war," Jester warned. Gunther repressed the urge to reveal himself and punch the ignorant boy in the face.

"Oh come now, Jester. We cannot judge him for his family's actions. If he does not make presumptions about me for my gender, I will make no presumptions about him for his family history," Jane said reprovingly.

"Fair and kind as always, Jane" the boy said. "Come on. You should be in the Hall waiting for this Gunther fellow."

Gunther jumped back as Jane and Jester walked past him and into the hall, still talking. Jester made some joke which sent Jane into fits of laughter. As she bent over with giggles, Gunther saw the admiration and devotion plain on the boy's face. However, as Jane straightened up and composed herself, he changed his face to hide his obvious feelings for the redheaded girl. Gunther chuckled to himself before following the pair into the Hall.

He found Jane admiring a tapestry and introduced himself. "Hello, Jane. My name is Gunther Breech. I will be your fellow squire," he said politely, holding out his hand once more, reminding himself of their first meeting years ago. He doubted she would remember, she would have been but five years old.

If she remembered their previous handshake, she did not let on. Taking his hand, she shook it firmly. "Jane Turnkey. Pleased to meet you. I am told you are supposed to teach me the oath?"

He nodded and led her to a table. "It is quite simple, really..."

**Later**

Two hours later, the feast was well in progress. The king had made a short speech celebrating the return of his son and the food had been brought out by the elderly cook and her young kitchen maid. The only remaining event was the oath Jane had to take. She had no trouble memorizing it, and Gunther found her to be an talkative, friendly girl. She had asked about what training was like and about battle techniques he had learned. He had answered all her questions, appreciative to talk to someone interested in knighthood, unlike his father. Gunther decided that knight training with her would not be so bad after all.

King Caradoc stood up from his chair at the royal table at the front of the hall and clapped his hands once. Instantly the feast grew quiet. "I would like to thank all of you for being here once more," he announced, smiling kindly. "The return of my son is truly something to celebrate. However, in my son's kidnapping, we lost a loyal knight as well. Sir Gillward gave his life trying to save my son from the dragon's cave." There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room lowered their heads for the lost knight. "However," the King continued after the short silence, "where one door closes, another one opens. One young lady took it upon herself to serve her kingdom and go in search of the dragon and my son. Jane Turnkey returned two days ago, riding atop the scaly beast's back with my son safe and sound next to her. I would like to offer my highest gratitude to Jane for her bravery." There was clapping in the hall. The King held up his arm and continued, "It was Jane's only wish that her prize for rescuing Cuthburt be to train as the very first lady squire. I have obliged, and so we gather here not only to welcome back my son, but to swear in a new knight's squire. Jane?"

Jane stood up shakily, smoothed her chain link skirt, and carefully climbed the steps to the royal table. She planted her feet firmly in front of King Caradoc, took a deep breath, and then began her oath. "Your Majesty, I pledge that I will remain strong of mind and body and pure of heart to serve you, my King Caradoc, with honor. I am Jane, your knight squire and by intent and oath," Jane recited, her voice growing stronger with each word.

"And I am Caradoc, your king," King Caradoc replied, smiling. The Hall applauded as Jane bowed to King Caradoc and then to the rest of the Hall. She quickly made her way down the steps and back to her seat next to Jester one table away from Gunther. He watched as Jester clapped her on the back and congratulated her profusely. Jane thanked him before meeting Gunther's eye. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back before being distracted by Jester once more. Gunther turned around as the King announced that the feasting may resume.

Gunther, however, was finished with his food and he stood up to leave. As he made his way to the exit, he ran into a very excited Jane.

"Congratulations, Squire Jane," he told her. She smiled hugely and seemed about to say something back when her eyes widened and focused on something behind his back. He turned quickly and came face to face with his father.

"Oh, Father," Gunther tried his best to make his voice sound normal. His father's face was practically radiating anger. "I did not know you were coming."

"The King requested everyone attend, boy," his father replied smoothly, his flashing eyes contrasting with his mouth which was pulled into a tight smile. "And you must be Jane. Congratulations, young lady." He stiffly held out his hand.

"Uh, thank you," Jane answered, eyes searching for an escape from the conversation with the obviously displeased merchant.

"I was telling Gunther at home that having a girl squire will certainly be... shall we say... an interesting development," his father sneered at Jane.

Gunther was impressed by Jane's steadfast look as she regarded the merchant's words. "I hope so. Some of these male knights need a little competition every so often," Jane replied, playfully glancing at Gunther.

"Yes. Well I can assure you my son will beat you with no trouble, girl. Your little competition is going to get awfully monotonous. There is no way a girl of your age and build could possibly hope to someday triumph over men like my son will soon be," Gunther's father replied firmly. "Come along Gunther."

The hurt was plain in Jane's eyes. He could almost hear them begging for him to say something to his father to stand up for the lady squire. But he already knew of the anger he would endure when they reached home for his words earlier in the day. He did not care to imagine what would happen should he disagree and anger his father further. So Gunther stayed silent, ripped his eyes from Jane's face, and walked off with his father.

The next day in training, Gunther learned what it meant to be Jane's rival. He quickly saw how they would never again return to the cheerful banter they had exchanged in her oath ceremony. And so he pretended to forget the quick friendship created at the feast and instead focused on winning their competitions for his father, for his pride, and for his dreams of knighthood.

**A/N: And second chapter, done. If you liked, please review. If you didn't, feel free to give me constructive criticism in a review, but no flaming, yeah? Again, if you have an idea of a scene you'd like to see, put it in a review. I'd love to hear it and consider writing a chapter around it. However, I won't use any that don't fit in with the chronological line of the story. So any scene before this age for Jane and Gunther I won't use.**

** That's it, I believe. Thank you so much for reading, and leave a review below!**


	3. Mismatched

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry this chapter wasn't uploaded with the same speed as the last one. Life seems to enjoy getting in the way of my sitting-and-writing time. However, I've decided to screw life and force some sitting-and-writing time out of it. So here we are. **

**For those of you who may be confused, this chapter is set after the episode _Mismatched_. If you haven't seen it, you may want to. It's enjoyable and available in good quality on YouTube. **

**Thank you for your reviews and time, and enjoy chapter three.**

Gunther quietly opened the wooden door and stepped inside the dark house. He glanced around in the darkness, eyes adjusting. The air smelled like cheap ale and sweat, a sure sign that Magnus was passed out in his favorite drinking chair. Gunther crept inside and lit a candle, illuminating the small living area. His father lay snoring in a large, moth-eaten chair. Stuffing was falling out of its seams and it smelled terrible, but Magnus kept the old thing anyway. Besides, the rest of the house was not much to look at either.

Gunther crinkled his nose at the smell and carried the candle with him through the dirty kitchen, filled with unwashed dishes and empty bottles, past his father's bedroom door, invariably kept shut, and into his own room. For the one place Gunther could truly be alone and himself, the room lacked personality. With a bed and a small table in one corner, a cabinet in another, and a washing basin in a third, the room practically seemed unoccupied. The only feature that marked the small room as Gunther's was a suit of armor that hid in the corner behind the cabinet, away from his father's prying eyes. The sword gifted to him by Sir Ivon upon his twelfth birthday lay under his bed, wrapped in a sturdy cloak worn by knights and squires of Kippernium.

Gunther placed the candle on table beside his bed and pulled off his sweaty clothing, throwing it into a pile by the basin. He would wash it in a few days, when his muscles had stopped aching so much. Gunther had ended his day with a match against Jane that lasted into the darkness. Sir Theodore had eventually called it off because of lack of light in the arena. Gunther was secretly thankful for the ending of the fight because he was sure neither Jane nor he would have given up for several more hours. Both squires were stubborn—annoyingly stubborn at times. Their bickering and endless fights drove Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon mad, and the squabbling did nothing to strengthen the nonexistent friendship between the rival squires.

The eternal disputes had taken a strange turn over the last two days. Someone (Gunther suspected it was the giggling, gossipy cook) had created a rumor that Jane and himself were courting. Courting! Gunther and that pigheaded girl! Gunther had laughed at the ridiculousness of that when the jester had lectured him on it.

Gunther chuckled, thinking back on it, but stopped when he felt the ache in his abdomen and stomach. Instead he decided to skip his nightclothes, not fond of the pain pulling on clothing would cause, and lowered himself gingerly onto his bed, his mind trailing back to the past day's events with Jane.

Their interchanges had started off innocent enough. After being scolded by Sir Theodore and informed on their official spar the following day, Gunther had followed Sir Theodore, hoping to—erm—genuinely help the older man with his day's tasks. The knight had sent Gunther away, chiding him about sucking up to authorities (_As if!_ Gunther had thought angrily. _I need no favors to win the match against Jane_). Gunther had then walked back into the arena and found Jester and Jane giggling and flirting lightly.

Smirking at Jane's oblivious nature towards Jester's feelings, Gunther had teased the redhead and playfully taken her sword. He enjoyed such immaturity. All difficulties with his father seemed to melt away when he let loose and acted like a kid again. And infuriating Jane was no downside, either. Seeing her face turn as red as her hair and watching her get increasingly more frustrated was a form of amusement that never got old. It made him imagine how life would be if they had remained friends after her oath ceremony.

He had, only when feeling particularly down or lonely, thought of Jane and imagined they had built a friendship. On rare occasions, Gunther was sure he truly felt some connection with Jane, usually either when they both would let their guard down and be fellow squires rather than bitter rivals or when her tight knit circle of friends allowed Gunther into their group for a day or two. These almost always resulted from Gunther doing the right thing, rather than what his father wished of him. While it seemed that the benefits of a friendship with Jane would inspire Gunther to do good, the impact of the back of Magnus Breech's hand with his face was a strong incentive to follow his father's orders above all else. Despite this, the cheerful banter with Jane in their first real meeting had not been forgotten, as much as he tried to push it away and focus on defeating her.

_No, Gunther, _he thought reproachfully. _You would—could—never be friends. She is insolent and annoying and stubborn. You would be as incompatible as friends as you and the jester._

Gunther spared himself another short laugh as he thought of Jester. The boy trailed after Jane like a puppy, eyes always following her every move. He was so fond of the girl that Gunther sometimes wondered if he ever thought of anything apart from Jane's red mane and skinny little legs. His obvious infatuation was apparent to everyone in the castle, save for the lady squire herself. Jane showed no knowledge of her friend's adoration. This, of course, made their conversations all the more entertaining to watch.

Jane must be aware of the jester's devotion after tonight, however. With his ballads of unrequited love and his yearning looks after her when he thought Gunther stole her heart, Jester was not exactly being subtle. Even the thick headed girl had to have noticed something. Gunther was positive that while Jane had never spared a thought about romance in relation to herself until the recent rumors, it probably plagued her mind tonight. He could imagine her tossing in turning in bed, trying to sort out the feelings of her second best friend. Gunther laughed painfully once more as he thought of the stubborn squire attacking her head, trying to get the thoughts of romance to leave her alone.

Gunther himself could not stop thinking about the rumor. He and Jane courting. They could not go five minutes in each other's presence without calling each other childish names. The cook claimed that was a sign of deeper love, but Gunther thought otherwise. Gunther had courted village girls, air headed girls that thought him mysterious when he refused to tell them his name, for fear of being scornfully rejected. He had never argued with those girls, never felt the urge to strangle them, never called them stupid names. So why was it that with Jane, a girl he cared nothing for, messing around with her meant that he loved her? When he said Jane had pig breath, he meant she had pig breath. Her breath smelled like pigs. There was no reading between the lines. Nor was there for his feelings regarding the girl. His feelings were simple: Jane was a bother. She was abrasive, childish, and aggravating beyond compare. He did not, nor would ever, have feelings for Jane Turnkey.

Feeling settled and better now that he had sorted out his jumbled thoughts, Gunther turned over in bed. He whimpered as a fresh rush of aching flew through his body. _This is going to be a very long night, _Gunther thought despairingly. _And tomorrow will be another very long day._

**A/N: There you are. That was very description-y and short, wasn't it? Not much happening, just Gunther's thoughts. I felt like I wanted a _Mismatched_ chapter though, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and did not find it boring. Leave me your thoughts in a review below, as well as any suggestions you have for scenes you'd like to see (remember to stick with the chronological order of chapters). **

**Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will have some more action, I promise. **


	4. Courting

**A/N: Hello, all! I actually wrote this chapter way back in late May, but my laptop crashed and I haven't gotten it fixed (mostly because I'm terrified of my parents' reactions when I tell them I broke it). Anyway, I thought it was time to rewrite this chapter so I could move on with the story. **

**As a side note, this chapter is set about two years after the show, making Jane fourteen and Gunther sixteen.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews and time, and enjoy the chapter!**

The cook squealed excitedly when the news reached her. The gardener smiled knowingly. The smith grinned and then boasted of how he had always seen it coming. The others agreed eagerly, discussing the pair's shared smiles, secret glances when they thought no one was watching, and their ever growing fondness for each others company.

When he found out, Gunther smiled with the rest. He knew this day would come. He had seen the signs of Jane beginning to reciprocate the jester's devotion to her. Of course, Jester had always been utterly enamored with the fiery girl, but over the past year or two Gunther had witnessed something he had never expected: Jane discovering a notion of romance within herself. He could see her face grow soft and almost (_almost_) ladylike when Jester spoke, had seen her watch the boy as he played one of his love ballads with a small smile on her face, and swore she worked to tame her bright red mane. Jane Turnkey, the lady squire, had developed a crush on the jingle boy.

Gunther was happy for them. He really was. As he and Jane got older, they began to be more civil with each other; an outsider might have even considered their relationship to be borderline friendly. As a result of Gunther spending less time glowering at the girl and more time trading sparring tips, he had begun to feel a bit protective of her. Jane had such spunk and character, Gunther could not help but want the best for her.

As any protector of a teenage girl will know, Gunther had a hard time imagining Jane spending her time with a male friend. Teenage boys suddenly seemed coarse and disgusting, and nothing at all what Gunther wanted for his fellow squire. However, while the prospect of Jane getting hurt was not something Gunther wanted to entertain, he supposed if Jane _had_ to be in love with someone, he supposed it was best she fell for a bumbling romantic like Jester. The jester was not likely to break her heart, something the fool had obviously treasured for years.

Yes, Gunther agreed this development was good. After all, Gunther himself had courted village girls for a few years and knew the joys and experiences of such a relationship. It would be good for Jane. Jester would be good for Jane. He was best for Jane. She would be happy. Everyone would be happy. Gunther would be happy for them. He had to be. He had no reason not to be, right? She was safe with the jester. Gunther had no reason to dislike this new development in his rival squire's life.

It was then that Jane and Jester came strolling into the yard, holding hands and laughing about something. Too caught up in their conversation and each others presence, the couple had obviously not noticed Gunther. Jester unlatched his hand from Jane's and brushed back a stray piece of her bright red hair, quietly saying something else to the girl. Jane smiled up at him and giggled a very un-Jane-like giggle before kissing the jester lightly on the cheek. Gunther rolled his eyes at the enamored pair and was about to turn back to his practice dummy when Jane realized she and the jester were not alone.

"Oh! Gunther! I did not see you there!" Jane's voice came from across the yard. Gunther grimaced at the idea of watching the two interact once more, but he pulled his face into a smile and turned around again.

"Hello, Jane," he greeted her with a wave. "Jester," Gunther nodded in the boy's direction.

"Hullo Gunther!" Jester called out cheerfully. Gunther raised his eyebrows. The jester had never been so friendly to him. "I was just telling Jane that her squire training has really been paying off. I mean, look at her, Gunther. She is almost as strong as you are!" Jester reached over and squeezed Jane's biceps affectionately.

Gunther rolled his eyes once more. He saw this as quite an exaggeration. Jane was strong for her height, age, and gender, but Gunther was still clearly the stronger squire. Jane, however, blushed and punched the jester playfully on the shoulder. Jester pretended to be wounded by Jane's punch and the pair began laughing again.

"Jane," Gunther interrupted, "Sir Theodore wanted me to inform you that we have extra sparring practice today before supper."

"Maggots. Jester, it looks like we can not take that walk in the woods after all. I am sorry. Maybe tomorrow or the next day?"

The boy quickly covered his disappointed face. "Of course, Jane. You must practice your sparring if you are going to be stronger than Gunther one day!"

Jane giggled once more before tugging Jester's hand and leading him out of the practice yard. "Goodbye, Gunther!" She called as Jester caught up with her and whispered something that made her laugh once more.

As Jane's girly and snort-free giggles filled the air, Gunther grabbed his sword and whirled around to strike the practice dummy with as much force and frustration as he could muster. He quickly ducked as the dummy spun and almost whacked him with its wooden sword. As he moved swiftly to avoid the blows of the dummy while thrusting and slashing his sword at the moving target, Gunther internally reprimanded himself. _I am happy for Jane and Jester. They are a perfect match and Jane deserves nothing else. Who am I to get in their way? Jane and I are barely friends anyway. They are good for each other. He will make her happy. _Gunther swung again at the dummy, one final thought plaguing his mind. _Why do I care?_

**I'm glad this is finally written. I can't decide whether I like or hate this chapter. I'd love to hear your opinion in the form of a review or PM. Constructive criticism or ideas for further chapters (fitting with chronological line) are always welcome.**

** Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Moving Out

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and support for this story. It's such a pleasure to get feedback on it. Without further ado, the next chapter!**

**This one is set about a year after the previous chapter. Jane is fifteen, Gunther is seventeen. Enjoy!**

"Gunther Breech, you are not trying," Jane stopped her frenzied attacks and leaned on her sword. Gunther's entire body ached from the blows dealt to him by the girl. Their spar was going horribly. Gunther had blocked less than half of Jane's hits and only made a few of his own. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Gunther said stubbornly, lifting his practice sword once more. He ignored his screaming arms and the feeling of bruises forming. "Go again."

Jane raised her eyebrows skeptically, but nevertheless lifted her sword to match. The two squires began circling for what felt like (and probably was, Gunther considered) the hundredth time that hour. _Keep it together. Watch carefully. You know Jane; you know her tendencies and her tricks. Do not get distracted. Shut up! Stop thinking so much and just spar the damn girl_. Gunther shook his head slightly to try to end his thoughts and focus on the fight.

Jane lunged forward. Gunther saw the sword coming, but his body was too slow to respond. The practice sword whacked against his shoulder once more.

Jane gaped at him and threw her wooden practice sword down. "No, Gunther. Something is wrong. Why are you refusing to tell me?"

Gunther was often confused by the changes in his relationship with Jane. They always seemed to be perfect rivals, but when Jane seemed down or in danger, Gunther felt a rush of some unknown emotion to help her. However, while Gunther usually enjoyed his growing bond with the squire, Jane's stubbornness frustrated him to no end. "Nothing is wrong Jane. Go again."

"Is it something with your father?" Jane asked, ignoring Gunther's glares.

Gunther hated that she read him so easily. He crossed his arms. "It does not matter, Jane."

"It is your father. What did he do? Are you okay?" Jane had never failed to be interested in Gunther's father, a topic Gunther avoided discussing with anyone.

"Yes, Jane. I am fine. We just had a bit of a spat, is all." Gunther sighed, refusing to look in Jane's eyes. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something more.

"Squire Gunther!" Sir Ivon's voice boomed out of the stables. The knight strode towards the squires, holding a roll of parchment. "Here is the paper entailing your new chambers, lad. Read them over and report to the chamberlain tonight after supper," Ivon handed Gunther the parchment, nodded to Jane, and left the practice yard.

"New chambers?" Jane cocked an eyebrow as Gunther slid the parchment into a niche in his tunic.

"I am living in the castle now. Are you done interrogating me?" Gunther glared. Jane met his gaze evenly.

"Not in the slightest. What happened with your father so that you are no longer living with him?" Gunther glanced at Jane's face. Her mouth was set in a determined frown and her eyes showed worry. _Concern. She is concerned for me._ Gunther could feel their relationship sliding into the friendly territory. He knew he would have to tell the squire something.

_Gunther paced in the practice yard, angrily wringing his hands. Where could Jane be? The blasted girl was supposed to be sparring him a half hour ago, but she was nowhere to be found. _

_He laughed at himself. Of course he knew where she was. She was the same place she had been when she was late to practice every day for the past week. Jane was either in the kitchens or the gardens or on a tower, enjoying the pleasure of one jester. _

_ Gunther could not argue with that. Jane could do whatever she pleased with her time. But her lateness to sparring was becoming a problem. Not only was she falling behind in her knight's training, but the late starts to practice caused Gunther to be home late, upsetting his father._

_ "Gunther, I am so sorry. You really must forgive me. Jester was making these wonderful puppets and we lost track of time and—"_

_ "It is fine, Jane. Let us just get to sparring," Gunther dismissed Jane's distressed words as she hurried into the practice yard, pulling out her wooden sword. She smiled at him thankfully and they began the fight._

_**Later**_

_ Gunther caught his breath as he slowly opened the creaky gate to the yard. Miraculously, the gate stayed silent. Sneaking up to the doorway, Gunther took a few deep breaths. He had sprinted home after sparring and his muscles and lungs were punishing him for it now. In the front yard, Gunther could see the logs he had promised his father he would take inventory of and stack that evening after his sparring practice. _

_ Gunther hoped wildly that his father out or passed out in his chair as he pushed the door slightly ajar and slipped in. _

_ Gunther sighed in relief when he saw his father's large form in his favorite chair. Padding down the hall, Gunther was about to creep into his room and fall into bed when his father's voice rang out._

_ "Late again, boy."_

_ Gunther's shoulders slumped in defeat. He had not been quiet enough. _

_ "Come here."_

_ His father did not sound pleased. Gunther quickly detected a slight slur to his father's words that he recognized as the effect of alcohol. His father's displeasure mixed with a strong drink did not bode well._

_ Gunther walked slowly back into the main room of their small house. "Yes, father?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light._

_ "The logs have not been accounted for. You promised, Gunther." The only candle in the room flickered by Magnus's face. Gunther swallowed. _

_ "I am sorry, father. Sparring ran late again and—"_

_ "Pah! Sparring! It was Jane again, was it not? Sir Ivon tells me she has been arriving late recently." Gunther said nothing, so Magnus continued, "Well, Gunther, I think it is past time Jane learns what she can and cannot do." Gunther clenched his fists as his father launched into a plan to punish Jane and, in the end, force the king to have no choice but to exile her and her lizard from the castle._

_ "Gunther? Are you listening, boy?" Magnus demanded, his eyes falling on Gunther's passive face. "You will play a central role." Gunther's father grinned wickedly. "It will be just like the old days, son. You and me."_

_ Gunther considered this and then, without properly thinking, he said, "No."_

_ "What did you say, boy?" Magnus said quietly, his voice turning malicious. _

_ Gunther, realizing what he had just gotten himself into, straightened up and looked his father in the eye. "I said no, father. I will not help you try to ruin Jane again," Gunther's voice wavered. He hated himself for showing the fear that was quickly consuming his thoughts. _Concede! _He demanded of himself. _Apologize. Laugh and say you were joking. If you back out now, you might be able to escape with only a few bruises! _But something in Gunther resisted. _Not this time. _He thought grimly._

_ "You are… protecting the girl? Why would you do such a—" Magnus stopped and suddenly smiled. The victorious look on his father's face sent shivers down Gunther's spine. That smug smile made Gunther feel like a little kid again, retreating into corners to avoid his father's sharp words and hand. "You like her. You like the female squire. You fancy that whore of a girl," Magnus spat out._

_ "Do not call her that," Gunther said quietly, still not sure what he was saying and why._

_ "I will call her what I want!" Magnus yelled, his face turning bright red and his small eyes bugging out. "And you are my son, and you will respect me!"_

_ Gunther stepped back as Magnus stood up. Through his growth spurts, Gunther was no longer shorter than his stocky father. He no longer had to cower under his father's angry glare. "I am sorry, father. But I cannot let you plot plans to ruin the castle any longer. I am a knight's squire, soon to be a knight of Kippernium, and you are treasonous. You are ruining our family's name." Gunther's voice grew stronger as he became surer of his words. He felt powerful as he saw the effect of his words on his father._

_ Magnus eyes seemed ready to pop out of his face. His skin had reached a tomato red, and Gunther could see his hands quavering. Just as Gunther was about to duck, expecting a swinging fist, Magnus began to laugh._

_ "Our family's name? You are not a Breech, boy. And you are no son of mine."_

_ Gunther began to hate his father at a young age. He had always feared him, but the fear grew into dislike and disgust as he became aware of his father's drinking habits and the evil plans he came up with. Gunther had often wished to run away and never see his father again, but he had never expected how hearing his father's displeasure and, now, his father's hate would still hurt him. _

_ Gunther did not know whether he wanted to scream, cry, or beg for his father's forgiveness. Magnus sat back down in his chair and took a long swing out of the bottle next to him. Gunther turned around stiffly and went into his room._

_ He had few possessions to pack. He stuffed all that he wanted in a small bag, leaving behind anything that reminded him of his father. Gunther did, however, slip a silver ring, his only reminder of his mother, into his pack. Without pausing to gaze around the room that was his only sanctuary for seventeen years, Gunther walked out of his bedroom, not turning back. _

_ As he passed through the sitting room, Gunther could not help but turn his eyes to his father. Magnus lay in the chair, his eyes closed. The bottle was slack in his fingers, dangling off the side of the chair. Gunther could not stop the tears from rising to his eyes and he hated himself for it. He pushed away the feelings of sentiment and regret that were filling his chest and tore his gaze from his father's form. Gunther moved on, letting the door slam shut behind him. _

"Gunther? Are you okay?" Jane's voice was concerned. Gunther brought himself back to the present, shoving away all the emotions that were bubbling up again. "I asked you what happened with your father."

Gunther nodded slowly, taking a few careful breaths. "He was upset with me that I came home late from sparring and—"

"Oh! It is my fault. I am so frightfully sorry," Jane began, sounding very distressed.

"No. It is not your fault at all. I took my time walking home," Gunther lied swiftly. "He was angry and drunk and he kicked me out of the house."

Jane was silent for a long moment. Gunther was beginning to think that he was going to have to break the silence when she spoke. "Are you okay?"

Gunther nodded again. "I am just a bit tired, that is all. I did not get to sleep until very late last night."

"You know that is not what I meant."

Gunther sighed. He did not want to talk through his feelings about his father. "I am fine, Jane. I have wanted to leave the house for ages." That, at least, was true.

Jane seemed to believe him and straightened up. "Well. I do not think sparring is a good idea. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon will not mind if we take the morning off, I am sure. Especially with the circumstances," Jane said brightly, smiling at Gunther. He smiled back, hesitantly. "And besides, I believe Pepper is making pies this morning. If we are lucky, I am sure we can sneak some dough or berries."

"We?" Gunther raised his eyebrows, unsure that he would be included in the morning's pie-stealing.

"Well, why not? If you are going to be living in the castle with the rest of us, you may as well get to know Pepper, Rake, Smithy, and Jester." Gunther opened his mouth to tell her that he had met them quite a few times, but Jane cut him off. "I mean properly get to know. Not as rivals or enemies."

Gunther considered his options. Jane had opened the door to becoming a part of the castle staff's tight niche of friends. He had never thought that possible. However, he did not know how to act around them, especially since he had been rather rude to all of them for the past years. He finally shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, Jane, but no." Gunther came close to changing his mind when he saw Jane's face fall. "It is a kind gesture of you, but we both know that would be strange. And besides, without my fath—without Magnus paying for my knight's training, I shall have to find some other form of income. I had best be off to the village to find a part-time job."

Jane nodded. She appeared to realize Gunther's discomfort at being with her friends, and accepted it. "As long as that is what you want, I cannot force you."

Gunther thanked her and was about to say something more when Jester strolled through the yard.

"Oh, Jane! Done already?" He called out, smiling brightly and making his way towards the squires.

"Yes. We are both rather tired today and are ending early," Jane covered, smiling and turning towards Jester. He reached for her hand and stroked her check lovingly. Gunther lowered his eyes, his strange emotions for the female squire rushing into his head.

"What do you say we go find some pies in the kitchen then?" Jester suggested. Jane grinned and nodded. Jester set off, but Jane lingered for a second longer. She turned back to Gunther. He noticed that her eyes, usually bright and shining when she was with Jester, looked sad. He faked his best smile and nodded to her, gesturing that she should go ahead. She smiled back and turned away, following Jester out of the yard.

Gunther let out a long breath. _It is okay. Just go to the village and find a job. It will be okay._ He told himself. Once he felt collected, Gunther grasped his practice sword and walked slowly out of the yard. _It will be okay._

**A/N: Wowza. That was a long chapter. And it took me forever to write. Seriously, I've been working on this for like a week and a half. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I never am. So here it is.**

** I love hearing your opinions! Leave me a review, please! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all with the next chapter. **


	6. Night Talks

**A/N: I've been hogging this installment since August, tweaking it and trying to make it the best it can be. I don't know what it is about **_**Jane and the Dragon**_** stories, they always make me go all perfectionist. And believe me, I'm **_**not**_** a perfectionist. Anyway, I figured it was about time I release this chapter to your eyes to do with it what you will.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

The girl was pretty. There was no denying that. She had luscious dark brown hair, tied in a bun while she worked as a serving girl in the town's loudest tavern, big blue eyes, and a full mouth that perpetually had a slight pout to it.

She giggled as they ran. "Where are we going?"

"To the castle," Gunther answered, jogging so that Alexandria could keep up.

"I thought you lived with your father," the girl stopped, forcing Gunther to stop as well and turn back to her. The pretty blue eyes were confused.

"Not anymore," he answered bluntly. Remembering his manners, he smiled again and tugged her hand, "Come on. Let us have no more of this. My squire's chambers are not too far away now." He began to jog again.

Alexandria giggled again and ran forward, catching up with Gunther. He was glad she had not pressed the issue of his housing. Perhaps a girl more concerned for his wellbeing (_Like Jane?_ The annoying voice in his head asked. He blatantly ignored it) would have, but she had no such sentiment. And that was fine by him.

Gunther led her up the stairs of his quarters and pushed open the door, leading her inside. "Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Alexandria," he said with a flourish. She giggled once more and entered the room, kicking the door shut and letting her hair down, the tresses falling to rest gracefully on her back.

"Why thank you, Sir Gunther," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his without hesitation.

Gunther grinned and pushed her lightly against the wall. Placing one arm by her head and the other on her slim waist, he attacked her lips. She giggled again and pulled him closer to her, pressing their bodies together. Their hands swiftly explored each other's bodies as they stood intertwined.

There was a sudden knocking on the door.

Gunther pulled back, staring at the door in disbelief. The knocking came again, more urgent this time. Alexandria tugged at his arm. "There is no reason for you to get that," she insisted, pulling him back. Gunther wholeheartedly agreed and was about to go back to Alexandria's pouting lips when the knocking came once more.

"Gunther! Gunther please open up!" Gunther's resolution plummeted as he easily identified the voice. _Jane. Why did it have to be Jane?_

Cursing his increasing fondness for his rival squire, Gunther pushed himself away from Alexandria, ran his hand quickly through his tousled hair, and pulled open the door.

"Jane?" The girl he saw outside was barely recognizable as the lady squire, save for her unmistakable red hair. She was dressed in a simple but pretty white dress and her hair showed signs of recently being tamed, but her elegant appearance was ruined by her eyes which were puffy and red. "What is the matter?" He opened the door wider and allowed her to enter his chambers.

"I just came from talking with Jester and—" Jane halted as she saw Alexandria. The serving girl's hair was mussed and her lipstick was smeared. Gunther made a wild swipe at his own lips, hoping none of the makeup had ended up on his face. "I—I am really sorry Gunther, I should leave you," Jane backed away, looking between Gunther and Alexandria.

"No! No, it is okay Jane. Alexandria…" Gunther turned to the displeased brunette, trying with no avail to avoid her eyes. She stalked up to him and slapped him across the face before sweeping out of his room. Gunther rubbed his cheek before turned back to Jane. She was stifling laughter. Gunther raised his eyebrows.

"I am sorry. But she did not really seem like your type," Jane muttered, sobering up immediately.

Gunther shrugged, wondering for a split second what Jane would perceive as his type, and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, offering it to Jane. She smiled thankfully and perched on the bed.

"So did you interrupt my evening to laugh at my romantic endeavors, or is there something else?" Gunther asked, turning to the girl.

"There is something else," Jane looked down and nervously wrung her hands." I—I do not know why I came here instead of going to Pepper or one of my friends…" She quickly caught her slip and backpedaled. "I mean, you are my friend, but one of my _other_ friends…"

"I understand, Jane. Just tell me what is wrong."

She sighed. "Right. Well, earlier today, Jester suggested we go on a late walk through the woods. He thought it would be fun to dress up all fancy, you know, pretend we were a lady and gentleman of the court instead of a squire and a jester." Gunther wondered if the entire tale would be of Jester's antics. He sorely hoped not.

"Well my mother and Pepper helped me pick out my dress and put up my hair. The whole time, my mother was giggling as if she knew something I did not. When they were finally done, I left to find Jester. Our walk was very romantic. It was dark, which as you know still gives me the creeps, but I felt perfectly safe." Gunther was considering telling Jane to skip the Jester parts. "We stopped in a clearing. Jester seemed really nervous about something. We were just talking the clearing when suddenly he got down and asked for my hand in marriage!" Jane burst into tears.

Gunther stared at her unbelievingly. _Is the jester mad? He asked her to marry him? I may not be Jane's closest companion, but even I know marriage is not included in the things she would like to do before becoming a knight. _"Had you two, you know, talked about marriage?"

Jane sniffled and tried unsuccessfully to compose herself. "Not since we started courting. Before that, whenever the topic came up, I would say that I did not plan on getting marriage, especially before knighthood. But Jester said that since I am at the proper age for marriage now, and Pepper and Rake are finally betrothed, that we should do the same!" The redhead sobbed.

Gunther considered the situation carefully. _Put your arm around her! She is crying! But that could be too much. We are finally becoming friends; but she might see that as too forward. She came to your room for comfort. Comfort her! _Gunther cautiously placed an arm on Jane's shoulder and braced himself for angry words. Instead, she leaned into his arm and continued to cry. He relaxed and rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"I am very sorry, Gunther. I despise crying, but it just will not stop," she sounded very frustrated with herself, as if she should have more power over her tear ducts.

Gunther chuckled at her aggravation. "It is fine. You have had an emotional night."

Jane frowned and squirmed uncomfortably. She sniffled and took a deep breath. "There is more. After I asked Jester if he had gone completely mad—"

"Quite possibly not the best words you could have chosen," Gunther interrupted, grinning at Jane.

Jane glared through her tears and Gunther quickly dropped his smirk. "Well perhaps, but I was not thinking straight. Anyhow, he was defending himself, saying how much he loved me and always had and always will… and so I told him maybe we should stop courting," Jane sped through the last sentence.

"Stop courting? The jester asked for your hand and you told him you should stop courting?" Gunther immediately regretted his words when Jane choked out another sob. He was not accustomed to the fiery girl being in such a vulnerable position. He never could have imagined her breaking down when challenged, especially by her rival squire. "Sorry, Jane. That came out very harshly."

"No, you are right, it does sound cruel. I just think Jester loves me more than I love him, and that is no way to have a relationship. Why, he wanted to marry me, and I would rather just talk and laugh! It is unfair to him to pretend that I am completely in love with him when that is just not the case," Jane jumped up from the bed and began pacing.

"What do you mean you are not completely in love with him?" Gunther asked. "You always seem pretty in love to me." Gunther remembered without fondness the many times he had seen the pair in the practice yard or the garden.

"Well he is kind to me, and funny, and a great friend, and I know him so well," Gunther had not intended on making Jane list all the good qualities of the jester. "However, all of those are the qualities of a friend. I mean, the romantic stuff was _okay_, but he is asking for marriage. That entails a bit more romantic stuff than I am prepared for," Jane blushed obviously. Gunther smirked at her discomfort. She glared again.

"What did the jester say to your declaration?"

Jane huffed and returned to her seat next to Gunther. "Well, he was quite surprised. But he asked me to tell him why, and I tried explaining it to him as I have to you, but he did not understand. He just kept saying that he loved me, as if that is the only thing that matters. And so I said I was sorry and… I ran," Jane hung her head in shame and Gunther could see a few more tears drip down.

Without thinking, Gunther tipped her head up with his finger, meeting her eyes. She stiffened for a second at his touch but did not lurch back. "Jane, stop worrying over this. You did what you felt was right. You followed your heart, and while that action might have hurt Jester, he will understand and he will forgive you."

Jane swallowed and nodded, her gaze not leaving Gunther's. Gunther then registered the proximity of their bodies. He quickly dropped his hand from her face and patted her back once. "We should both be in bed. Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore will not cancel training because of romantic drama," he stood up and pulled Jane to her feet.

Jane nodded again and made for the door. Pausing before it, she turned around. "I may not know why I came to talk to you, but I know now it was the right decision. Thank you," she lunged forward and hugged him tightly before rushing out the door and down the steps.

Gunther was startled. It dawned on him that their discussion that night had once again breached their rivalry and brought forth their unpredictable kinship. He felt, deep in his gut, that the next morning in the practice yard, the pair would greet each other not with the glares of bitter rivals but with the smiles of true friends.

**A/N: I'm beyond frustrated with that ending; I keep trying to find a less cheesy way to finish it off. Perhaps I'll revise it again later. But for now, I'd love to hear your thoughts and as always any ideas you have for future chapters. **

**Thank you for reading and until next time!**


	7. Birthday

**A/N: Oh man it's been over a year.**

**I missed this. I've been so busy I forgot how much I love doing this. Searching for a college is stressful and horrible and this is so **_**so**_** much nicer.**

**A bit on this chapter. It's a short one. I had no idea it was going to exist until I was about 95% done writing the next chapter (you hear that? I'm already done writing the **_**next **_**chapter!). The next one is quite long and I was struck with inspiration for a little drabble but I didn't want to include it in the already long chapter… so here we are.**

**Welcome back, and I hope you enjoy.**

The remarkable thing about birthdays, Gunther had always thought, was that they were so remarkably unremarkable.

As a child, come the special day, he had jumped out of bed, run into the kitchen, and begged his father for something special like a trip to the castle to see the knights. Magnus would usually chuckle and ruffle Gunther's hair and make no promises. He was never good about promises.

On occasion Gunther had received a small present on his birthday, a cherry tart from the kitchen or a toy Magnus bought from a visiting merchant, but usually the festivities ended there. The day progressed with nothing more than a few kind words from those who remembered the special day.

Gunther felt, of course, that his eighteenth should hold a bit more weight. It was, after all, the day he became eligible to take his knight's tests. Sir Theodore planned to test him the week following his birthday and Sir Ivon had accounted for this, pushing Gunther to train harder than ever before.

And so it was that Gunther awoke on his eighteen birthday feeling crabby, tired, and extremely sore. He rolled over and groaned as his neck cracked. Sir Ivon promised him this morning of respite on his birthday for which Gunther was thankful.

He stumbled out of bed, pulling on new clothes as he found his wash bin and splashed cold water on his face. He blinked slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before yawning a final time and walking out the door.

The sunlight greeted him like a silent scream. He squinted immediately and considered the merits of heading back to bed for a couple more hours. He was moments away from turning around when his stomach grumbled.

_ Right. Breakfast, then bed._

The sounds and smells of the kitchen woke him up. Rich aromas of breakfast pastries flooded his senses and he smiled uncontrollably. Gunther grabbed a roll and an apple, thanked a kitchen maid, and headed outside.

He saw no sign of Jane or her friends, which seemed odd. Normally he would have run into Pepper in the kitchen, Rake while crossing the garden, or the redhead herself while passing through the practice yard, but they were strangely absent. He frowned and took a bite of his apple, heading back to his chambers.

Pepper and Rake appeared when he was coming upon his door. They seemed a bit out of breath, but Pepper was grinning wildly.

"Happy birthday, Gunther!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Rake gave him a slight smile, as if apologizing for his fiancée's exuberance. Gunther grinned at them both and thanked Pepper.

He had grown much closer to the pair as they struggled to save enough money to finally start their life together. Having monetary troubles was something he could relate to. He had been forced to quit his jobs in town in order to focus on his training. Luckily he had earned enough to pay for the last few months of squire training, but it had left him with almost no spending money.

Pepper jarred Gunther out of his thoughts. "We have a surprise for you," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What sort of surprise?"

"You clearly do not understand the nature of surprises, Gunther," Rake said dryly. Gunther and Pepper both laughed.

"You must close your eyes and trust us to lead you," Pepper commanded.

Gunther humored her and closed his eyes, finishing his breakfast as each grabbed an elbow and led him forward. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Eventually, they halted.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"One second!" The hands on his arms let go and he heard footsteps hurrying away. Then, from a distance, Pepper yelled, "Okay! Open up!"

Gunther opened his eyes and was rewarded with a very strange sight. The whole crew was there: Pepper, Rake, Smithy, Jane, even Jester. Jane held a black cord which was attached to…

"A horse?" Gunther could not believe his eyes. They could not be serious.

"Happy birthday!" The group of friends (_my friends_, he considered for the first time) chorused.

Jane stepped forward, leading the horse toward a stunned Gunther. "We thought it fitting that you get your own steed on your eighteenth. I know how important a horse is to a new knight… so we decided to throw together our savings and buy you one." _Because you could not afford one yourself_ was the underlying message, but Gunther did not mind. It was the truth, after all.

"She is beautiful." Gunther was entranced by the horse. She was a sleek black with clear blue eyes.

"You will have to name her." Jane handed him the reigns.

"Perhaps… 'Horse'. I hear naming a creature by its species is very popular right now," Gunther teased.

Jane grinned and lightly smacked him. "It was not I who chose Dragon's name. That was of his own doing."

Gunther laughed before growing serious. "I cannot thank you enough." He turned to the rest of the group, still standing a few feet away. "All of you. Thank you."

Pepper ran up and hugged him quickly. Gunther laughed and shook hands with Smithy and Rake, thanking each of them in turn.

Jester came up last. He met eyes with Gunther evenly. "Take care of her," he said.

_Do you mean the horse or Jane?_ Gunther wanted to ask, but Jester was already hurrying to catch up with Smithy.

Gunther turned back to Jane and his new companion. "Midnight," he decided. "Her name is Midnight."

Jane considered this and nodded. "Very fitting." She smiled and met Gunther's gaze. "Happy birthday." With a parting smile she left Gunther with his new horse.

Gunther led Midnight to the stables, grinning and considering how remarkable birthdays could be.

**A/N: I liked writing that one. It was very lighthearted and fun. The next chapter deviates from that, so get ready :]**

**As always, I love constructive criticism and suggestions for situations to put in the upcoming chapters! Feel free to leave a review. **

**Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter should be up pretty soon.**


	8. Test

**A/N: Welp here we go. This one's a doozy. It took forever to finish but it's here. I hope you enjoy.**

_14 hours until the test._

Gunther bounced on his toes, circling around Sir Ivon. The pair occupied the practice yard, Sir Ivon wielding a practice sword and club while Gunther spun around him, dodging the older knight's attacks.

They had been at this for hours. Gunther tried to ignore the fatigue that weighed heavily on his shoulders and back. He had been practicing twice as much for the past month. Sir Ivon pushed Gunther to drill his sparring, dodging, archery, and any knight's skill Gunther had ever and would ever be introduced to. In addition to the extra time spent in the yard, Gunther had not enjoyed a good night's sleep in weeks. Every night, he lay in bed staring bleakly at his ceiling and nervously imagining his upcoming knight's test.

Administered to squires upon their eighteenth birthday, the knight's test was the first chance for a knight's apprentice to be awarded his or her knighthood. If he or she should fail, the squire would continue to learn and practice for at least three years, at which point it was up to the squire's overseeing knight to determine whether the squire was ready to retake the test.

The test was comprised of three parts. The first: a written exam over laws, Kippernia's history, and the Knight's Code. The second: a spar with an older knight using the weapons of the knight's choosing. The third, a final test of strength of mind and body: nine hours alone in the forest. During this final task, the squire was to use survival skills to build shelter and a fire, all the while not knowing what the overseeing knights might throw at him or her. In past tests, knights had sent out dogs, started controlled forest fires, or dressed up as wild attackers in order to spook and test the squires. In the final test, it was clear that _nothing _was off limits.

Gunther could not fathom remaining a squire for another three years. He had set out to become a knight to redeem himself and his family name, and he refused to delay that goal.

"Sir Ivon!" Gunther noted the distress in Sir Theodore's voice as the knight strode into the yard. "A moment, please."

Sir Ivon nodded and lowered his weapons. "Well done, boy. Have a break for supper. We will resume in half an hour."

Gunther took Sir Ivon's sword and club and gathered the other weapons he had used in the afternoon's practice. As he walked towards the shed to return the equipment, he slowed ever so slightly to catch bits of the knights' conversation.

"The King—threat—the Eastern shore—treaty—" Gunther overheard. He pondered the ominous conversation as he took his supper. Recently, the castle had been abuzz with rumors about unrest in the North with Kippernia's northern most neighbor and trading partner, Byrnn. Whispered words bounced through quiet corridors and corners of a broken promise and threats of an upcoming war.

He jumped as Jane slammed her practice sword down on the table next to his bowl of chowder.

"Sorry," she said, sounding not very sorry.

"Rough day?"

"Sir Theodore will not teach me anything new because he's too focused on the tension in the North which is obviously very understandable but Dragon is off doing who knows what and I just got scolded for making a racket by practicing on the practice dummy because Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon need to concentrate on whatever is happening and…" she glanced at Gunther. "And you are not even listening to me; you are just making circles in your soup."

Gunther dropped his spoon. It clunked on the side of the wooden bowl. "Of course I am listening to you. Sir Theodore. Dragon is gone. You were scolded."

"You are nervous."

Gunther just shrugged.

"I am nervous too."

He glanced up at her, surprised.

"When you pass your tests and become a knight, I will be all alone."

The rush of _something_ that came over him at that moment was unexplainable. Jane would not meet his eyes, which was perhaps for the better. He did not know what he would do should he make contact with the green orbs that had ridiculed for so many years but eventually, finally, trusted him.

"After the test I will still be here, Jane. Hopefully just with my knighthood." He tried to keep his voice light. She was still watching the table, so he reached out and gently tugged on a flaming curl. She looked up and met his gaze. "I will not leave you."

Her face broke into a smile. An inexplicable urge came over him to cup her grinning cheek. Instead he smiled back and grabbed his bowl. "But I will never pass unless I prepare. Off to the books!" He could not resist gently touching her shoulder as he passed and cracked a grin as he walked away.

**Later**

He was packing his bag when the news came.

Gunther was in a weird sort of mood. He was proud to be done with the first two tests, but unsure of what the night would bring. The written test was simple enough. Laws and the history had never been his strongest point, but Gunther had spent so much time amongst the old manuscripts in the past month he thought he could recite the full Knight's Code backwards. The spar had been more challenging. Sir Ivon had fought him, using a wide array of weapons from his expansive collection. But the knight had seemed distracted and Gunther eventually triumphed.

But now came the final test. He stuffed a thin blanket into his leather bag and sighed. He was so close. He could not fail, not now.

The clanging bell that served as an alarm startled him from his thoughts. Confused, he turned to the door just as it slammed open.

Jace, a young new squire stood in the doorway, panting. The boy was nearly twelve years of age but still as skinny as a stick and barely taller than a long sword. The boy looked, frankly, terrified.

"Sir Theodore needs you in the castle. He said to hurry." With wide eyes, Jace left as quickly as he had appeared. Gunther stepped outside and saw him scurrying to the chambers of other knights and squires. Grabbing his pack, his thoughts a jumble of worry and confusion, Gunther ran to the castle.

When he arrived, the hall was a roaring mess. Knights, young and old, paced the stone floors, arguing. Gunther had never seen many of the men and figured the outer guard must have been sent for.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Gunther found Sir Ivon and stood next to him. He opened his mouth to question the older knight when Sir Theodore cleared his throat and pounded the pommel of his sword on the ground. The hall fell silent, all eyes trained on Sir Theodore. The man looked weary as he opened his mouth to address the crowd.

"I believe some explanations are in order. I am sure you have all heard of the unrest in the North. Our treaty with Byrnn, centuries old, has been... disregarded. Two days ago, King James of Byrnn sent a small fleet to our shores and destroyed the ports there, looting our tradesmen. King James means to do the same to the rest of Kippernia. By order of King Caradoc, we are officially at war with Byrnn. I command all knights to depart immediately. We will split up, half the company marching east to the ports and the others making for the Northern border.

"Pack your bags quickly, knights of Kippernia. We leave at dawn. Squires will stay behind and continue training at the castle until such a date as they should pass their knight's tests. We fight for our country and our king. For Kippernia!" the old knight shouted.

"For Kippernia!" the room roared back. Gunther made his way through the knights to Sir Theodore. He found Jane standing next to him, pushing her case.

"With respect Sir Theodore, I know Dragon and I would assist the army greatly. I will be eighteen soon enough—"

"In two years, Jane. With all luck the war will be over far before then. Squires stay at the castle. You will be safer here."

"Sir, I am only partially done with my knight's tests. Do I stay at the castle or…?"

"Your case is unique, Gunther. However, I think time spent on the road and field should serve as testing enough. One might say war is the true test of mind and body. The situation at hand requires as many knights as we can muster. Congratulations on your ascend from squire to knight. We will perform your knighthood ceremony prior to marching out. I expect to see you an hour before dawn."

Gunther swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes flicked to Jane's face. Her eyes were sad so he attempted a slight smile. He felt it probably came off more like a grimace so he took his leave, bowing slightly to Sir Theodore and rushing back to his room.

He should be thrilled, he knew. Overjoyed. Proud. He had, essentially, passed his knight's tests. In a couple of hours he would kneel in front of the king and be awarded his knighthood. What he had worked for, dreamed of, his entire life.

But this was not how he expected it to arrive. Not with war tidings attached and blood splattered on the side. His knighthood was an honor, he knew. But tonight it also felt like a curse.

**The next morning**

The knighthood ceremony was somber. The first rays of morning light broke over the horizon as Gunther lowered himself on one knee. King Caradoc looked as if he had not slept for a month but he forced a smile as he touched Gunther on each shoulder with his sword.

"Rise, Sir Gunther, knight of Kippernia," he commanded. Gunther stood proudly and bowed to the King before turning around to the small crowd that watched his ceremony. His gaze fell on Jane, clapping along with the rest, her smile not meeting the green orbs.

What followed was a rush of activity as knights gathered their horses and bags. Gunther hurried to saddle Midnight. He ran his fingers through her mane slowly, remembering fondly the day that Jane and her friends and surprised him with her. It was only a week ago but it felt like years had passed. Gunther's training since then, the tests, and the declaration of war had all happened too fast for him to process. _At least I have a long ride ahead of me_, he considered wryly.

With a heavy sigh, Gunther heaved himself onto Midnight. He tapped her lightly with his heels and rode out of the stable and into the yard. Many of the knights had already passed through the gates and Gunther led Midnight to follow suit. He slowed her as they neared the gates.

A few of the castle staff gathered around the exit. The gardener, Rake, held Pepper as her body heaved with gentle sobs. Smithy and Jester stood side by side, watching the knights ride out in silence. Jane stood alone. She clutched her sides as if she was trying to physically hold herself together. As Gunther neared she straightened up and stared up at him. The look in her eyes, a mix of sadness and hardened determination forced him to slide off Midnight and stand at her level.

She said nothing for a couple seconds. Then Jane let out a large huff. "Gunther Breech. If you are not standing, healthy and alive, in the camp when I arrive in two years I will hate you for the rest of my life." Her eyes were clear, her face serious. A few moments passed, the pair never breaking eye contact before Gunther cracked a little grin. Jane's mouth crept into a smile as well and the two were instantly laughing. At what, Gunther could never tell. Perhaps Jane's threat. Perhaps out of fear. Perhaps the absurdity of war.

The same force of _something_ that Gunther had felt earlier rushed into his body again and this time he accepted it, reaching to Jane and pulling her into a tight embrace. They stood there for a time, holding each other together, perhaps to hold themselves together. Eventually, Gunther released Jane and took a slight step back.

"Be careful," was all she said.

"I will not leave you," was all he said.

Gunther mounted Midnight once more and rode out of the gates to war.

**A/N: Shiiiiiit man. I've been planning this chapter for ages and drafting it in my head. I think I like it. I'd love to hear your opinions on it. All reviews are appreciated. They make my day :]**

**As always, feel free to leave a chronological suggestion in a review or PM.**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	9. Arrival

**A/N: So it has been awhile. I've missed writing **_**a lot**_**. Life takes over and it's not until I get a couple days to sit and relax that I realize how desperately I want to re-immerse myself in Jane and Gunther's world. So here we go. A deep breath, and the plunge.**

**Thank you for staying with me (or welcome if you're new!), and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

He saw Dragon before he saw her.

The sentry that Gunther replaced mentioned the far-off shape in the sky as he set off down the ladder. "By the looks of it, it is headed our way," the man called as his head disappeared from the watchtower.

Gunther turned to look at the sky. There was no mistaking it: the flying shape was heading towards the encampment. _A large bird of some kind, surely_, he convinced himself as he watched the shape grow bigger in the distance.

Gunther scanned the land, searching for anything: attackers, a returning expedition of soldiers, refugees from an attacked village… or _perhaps_ a new recruitment of knights travelling from Kippernium. It would not have been impossible for _her_ to be riding to war, Gunther had to concede. It had been over two years since his departure from the castle.

"Weird lookin', huh?" A voice from behind Gunther remarked, startling him. Gunther wheeled around to meet the eyes of Mouse, a wiry volunteer of Gunther's age.

Two years ago, Gunther and half of Kippernia's knights headed East to Kippernia's ports, hoping to mend the damage Brynn had inflicted on the merchant towns and pick up volunteer recruits along the way. They were somewhat successful, nearly doubling their numbers with vengeful farmers out to defeat the armies that had destroyed their homes. However, the volunteers lacked skill with a sword. Many knights, including Gunther, had been assigned several new recruits to train. One of his men had been Mouse, a small jokester that had annoyed Gunther. But he soon discovered that Mouse, with a bit of training, was as quick with a sword as he was with his tongue. He displayed an eagerness to learn and the two became fast friends. _The first real friend I have ever made_, Gunther considered. _Apart from Jane, of course._

With a tight throat, he pushed Jane from his head. He had done better at war without thinking of her. Although Gunther's company had been lucky to not see much action so far, the idea of Jane joining the fight still sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Mayhaps it is a mutant hawk, sent to warn us of Brynn's barbarian army," Mouse grinned, gesturing to the flying shape in the clouds.

"Moving too fast to be a hawk." Gunther turned back to gaze off the tower.

"That is why I said _mutant_, beef brain."

Mouse's teasing, while often a welcome respite from the monotonous low morale of the knight's encampment, was at the moment an unfriendly reminder of the redhead Gunther tried so hard to ignore. A harsh word to his friend was on the tip of his tongue when Mouse excitedly pointed to the distant plains.

"A mysterious flying bird _and_ a party of riders? Everythin' is always so boring when I stand watch. You lucky dog." Mouse slapped Gunther on the back good-humoredly.

Gunther ignored him, his eyes fixated on the cavalry riding towards the camp. He squinted to see the colors on the flags they carried. Green. Kippernium recruitments. Gunther swallowed and checked the beast in the sky once more. It had gotten significantly closer. For the first time in two years, Gunther's eyes rested on the scaly hide of the green dragon. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Mouse, alert Sir James that there is a troupe of new recruits riding in from the south. Tell him a dragon—_the _dragon—precedes them."

He heard Mouse scurry down the wooden ladder without a word. Gunther opened his eyes slowly. His gaze landed back on the cavalry picking their way across the field. Somewhere in there, atop one of those horses, was his redhead. The thought terrified him.

He stood in alone on the tower for the next hour as the riders drew closer. He was still on duty, after all. Dragon veered right upon nearing the camp, landing a mile away from the tents. Gunther watched him slurp from a stream and settle down to wait for the soldiers, and his dearest friend, to arrive on camp. For a second, Gunther considered abandoning his post and riding out to meet Dragon, but he pushed this idea away quickly. He was meant to guard the tower for now, and he was in no hurry to have his fears confirmed.

It was, of course, possible that Jane and Dragon had been split up. King Caradoc could have ordered Dragon to fly East to meet Gunther's company whilst Jane rode North to the border. However, Gunther thought it unlikely. He doubted that Dragon took orders from the King or any of his commanders. More likely, Dragon was here because Jane was here and the beast would not allow his friend to get hurt. That Gunther had in common with the dragon.

Mouse returned eventually. He stood beside Gunther, following his eyes to the riders, only a mile away now.

"They are going to open the gates soon," Mouse said quietly.

Gunther nodded.

"Do you want to… I can take over up here. All recruits are the same to me, but I know you might want to be down there when this particular party rides in."

Gunther had not shared much about his past with Mouse, but when he had opened up, many of the snippets included the infamous lady knight and her green dragon. Gunther turned to face Mouse and saw his usually cheerful face somber.

"Thank you," Gunther said gratefully. Mouse nodded and turned to watch the riders.

A loud bell tolled to announce the arrival of allies and the opening of the gates. Gunther spared no time in hurrying down the wooden ladder and away from the tower. He joined other soldiers lining the path to the gate to watch the new recruits ride in. Gunther ran a nervous hand through his hair. As much as he dreaded the redhead's arrival to the war, there was small portion of him that he knew would be overjoyed to see her again. Disgusted with this, he shook his head slightly and focused his mind on the gate.

Two guards pulled the wooden gate open and the knights began filing in. The riders looked bedraggled, but glanced around the camp appreciatively. Some were Gunther's age or younger and had probably never been to war before. Other's were older, their faces wrinkled but eyes alert. They wore thin clothing and beat up armor—probably more volunteers from the countryside, like Mouse.

And then she rode in. The crowd of soldiers grew silent as she entered the camp, then a rush of whispering started. Gunther's eyes could not move from the redhead riding towards him. She looked different than she had two years past. Older, certainly. She had filled out in multiple meanings of the word. Surely she had needed a new breastplate (Gunther considered this briefly before forcibly wrenching his mind away from the development) but she had also gained muscle in her arms and what he could see of her legs. He would have a harder time sparring with her, it would seem. Her hair had not changed, he saw with an inward smile. It was perhaps longer from months on the road, but it's fiery color and refusal to tame had remained.

The first of the whistles broke through his thoughts. It came from somewhere to Gunther's right. A low, appreciative, leering whistle. A few men laughed. Gunther glanced at Jane and saw her face unchanged. She gazed resolutely ahead, guiding her horse through the men.

"'Bout time they brought in a whore," a man next to Gunther commented to his neighbor. "Wish she din' look so damn serious, but she'll learn soon enough."

Gunther was about five seconds from beating the man next to him to a bloody pulp when he noticed a particularly bold man walk up to Jane's horse and stand in her way.

"Need help finding somewhere to stay? My tent is always open for someone as… enticing as you," the man said loudly. As Gunther pushed through the crowd to the scene, he watched Jane turn her gaze coolly to the man beneath her. In a haze of anger, Gunther shoved his fellow knights aside to get to her. She dismounted calmly and stood nose to nose with the smirking man. Jane was opening her mouth to speak when Gunther came from the man's right side and punched him across the chin. The man fell to the ground and silence descended on the crowd.

Not meeting Jane's eyes, Gunther turned to the gathered men. "No one touches her," he said stiffly, his voice traveling over the quiet spectators. Then he reached behind him, grabbed Jane's hand, and pulled her through the crowd, the men parting as he strode to his tent.

He pushed open the tent flap and pulled Jane inside, finally releasing the breath he had not realized he had been holding. Suddenly awkward, he turned slowly to face Jane, catching a split second of her face quivering in anger before she slapped him hard across the cheek.

Stunned, his face stinging, Gunther blinked a few times and looked back at the angry woman in front of him. "Are you mad?"

Jane did not waste a second before descending on him. Loudly. "Am. I. Mad? I have worked months—_years_—to establish myself as a competent knight who, yes, happens to be a woman, and you, you pigheaded beef brain, just _completely _ruined that reputation by embarrassing me in front of the army. You made it seem like poor Lady Jane cannot deal with a big scary man without the help of a gallant knight in shining armor. _I did not need your help, Gunther Breech._"

Gunther was having trouble thinking about anything other than that Jane, his Jane, was standing in front of him and once more calling him a beef brain. He knew she was mad, and rightfully so, but the absolute beauty of seeing her once again was overwhelming.

Jane looked startled by his silence. She frowned and pushed him forcefully on the chest. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gunther grabbed Jane's hands as they pushed him and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her fuming body, noticing her new curves even underneath the armor poking him in the chest. She struggled for a second in surprise before relaxing, her breathing becoming steady. He laid his head on her shoulder amidst the red curls. "I missed you," he breathed into her. "I am sorry."

She was silent for a moment, considering this.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Jane. You always have. There have been times when you have even taken care of me. I am sorry. I was angry and not thinking. I know you could have told that sorry excuse for a man off, but I wanted to do it myself."

Jane pulled slightly away from him, looking Gunther in the eyes. Her eyes were soft now, gentle green orbs that promised she would not remain angry for long. "You are an absolute fool, Gunther Breech. And I swear to you if you ever pull anything like that again, I shall never speak a word to you. But thank the gods you are an alive fool." She pulled him back in, burying her head in his chest.

Gunther sighed in relief and contentment, ignoring the tugging sensation of fear in his stomach. She was here. Jane, his Jane, was in the war.

**A/N: Eeeeee. I've been editing this instead of doing my homework (college homework, I'm in **_**college**_** now!) and I have no regrets about that. This chapter took me awhile to figure out because I wanted to show Jane as the badass lady that she is, but I also wanted Gunther to feel protective of her. And I wanted her angry, but I didn't want her to stay angry. **

**Anyway. A review or a PM telling me your thoughts on the chapter or what you'd like to see next would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading and until next time!**


End file.
